Dances With Angels Often Lead to Broken Halos
by I Live on a Phantom Planet
Summary: After years of searching, Nico finally finds his sister. AU


**Hey guys. I was almost asleep when a pair of fighting siblings popped into my head, leading to this little guy right here. Artemis' followers seemed like they could make a good modern-day dance troupe. Its unbetaed, so if you find anything wrong, I will fix it as soon as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, blah blah blah. I think you know the drill. Enjoy**

I knocked on the studio's door, trying to keep my hands from shaking. A short girl with short black hair and striking blue eyes opened the door. She eyed me up and down and asked me, "Can I help you?" like she already knew the answer.

"Yes I think so. Can I speak to Bianca please?" I asked.

"Sure. It's not like we're in the middle of dance practice or anything." The girl replied, sarcasm seeping into her every word. She walked into the adjoining room and I could hear her say, "Hey, B. There is some guy hear to see you."

I heard steps approaching. _This is it._ I thought.

"How can I help—" She stopped in the doorway once she saw me. At least she had the decency to look guilty as she stared at me from across the room.

"I need to talk to you," I said to her, internally pleading for her to just say something to me, anything.

Nothing.

"We can do this here or somewhere else. Either way, I am not leaving without us having a conversation."

Again, nothing.

"Fine." I took a deep breath. "I spent months following dance troupe after dance troupe across Europe thinking that maybe this one would be the last; that I had finally found the great Bianca di Angelo this time. I never did find you, but I did find some broken-hearted bastard who told me you took off to America." I took a step toward her and another. She seemed to be frozen there next to the wall. The other girls in the studio had stopped what they were doing and huddled around us in the openings between rooms.

"I agonized over finding you and what I would say to you once I had. I realized I just want to know one thing," I said now standing just a few feet in front of her. She looked down at her feet and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Please, Nico," she whispered, but I had come too far to stop now.

"No, no. I am going to ask this and you are going to give me an answer." I stood firm in front of her. I realized that she was shorter than me now. All my life she had towered over me, but now here she was shrinking away.

"Did you love them?" This was not the question she was expecting. Her head shot up, staring at me once again.

"What?"

"Did you love them?" I put an emphasis on every word. "The guy or the girl that you ran off with. Did you at least love them?" I asked her again.

It dawned on her just what I was talking about. She blushed. "No."

I nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait."

I turned back around and there Bianca was, her arm stretched out reaching for me. Part of me thought _maybe she missed me too,_ but I quickly shut down the hope that was rising in me. I knew why she was really stopping me.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head. I am not Dad's errand boy here to fetch you. He doesn't know I am here. You won't have him bearing down on you anytime soon unless he tracked you down himself."

She snorts, having shaken off the last of the shock that had her rooted in the doorway just moments before. "Yeah, not anymore." She says under her breath.

I walked back over to her until we are face to face. "Fuck. You," I spit at her, glaring down at her.

"Am I wrong?" She replies tauntingly. "You seem to have done so well for yourself. Did daddy paid for all this?" she asked gesturing to my suit.

"No I did. I'm a doctor now. Psychologist. I help people that have messed up, who have been fucked over by others and who are screwed up. But in all the advancements that have been made in the field, I do not know how to fix someone fucked up enough to abandon their family for some little fling." Her eyes narrowed and I smirked, knowing I had hit her. Finally.

"You march in here with your fancy suit on your high horse, looking down at me, _judging_ me. You have no right."

"I have no right?" I knew I was getting louder and I couldn't find it in myself to care at that moment. She turned away from me. We had long forgotten about our audience. " _You_ were the one who abandoned you family for _nothing_."

"You know good as I do that that man was never my family." She turned back around to face me, pointing and gesturing as she did. "You were always his son, but I was never his daughter. I did not matter to him and he did not spare a thought when I walked out that door."

"I am not talking about him, dammit! I am talking about me. You left _me._ " I shouted at her, my voice cracking at the end. She stared at me in shock, and I made my way to the door. I heard a small, "I am sorry, Nico" from behind me and I sighed.

"It's too late for that, Bianca."

When I turned to leave, she let me.


End file.
